


Alone at the Center of the World

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Sephiroth Wins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Sephiroth achieved his goals, only to find out he doesn't appreciate the result.





	Alone at the Center of the World

~ Alone at the Center of the World ~

At the center of the planet, there was a pocket full of air and Meteor shards, around which the Lifestream flowed in all directions. Seated upon a large shelf of rock with his feet dangling over the edge was Sephiroth.

"Mother," he called out into the void. "I'm lonely."

Jenova manifested in front of him, thankfully in a form  _with_  her head and also wearing clothes. He'd been traumatized enough by her apparent preference for a headless and naked form.

"Well, son," she said. "You absorbed all of humanity into the Lifestream. I don't know what you expected."

~end~


End file.
